The heir to the throne
by trueflame
Summary: Lady Caroline doesn't want to be next in line to be the Jarl of Whiterun. All she wants is danger and adventure. What happens when she runs into the Dragonborn and gives her ever thing she has wanted? *Rating is unsure at the moment* MaleDragonborn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is My skyrim fanfiction. I hope you like it. Have any suggestions? PM me or review (:_**

* * *

"Lady_ Caroline." The old Hagraven said. Just as she was about to claw at my face she spoke again, but in a softer sweeter voice. _

_"Lady Caroline, it's time to wake up."_

Waking up from a nightmare is always the worst and not lady like way to wake up. Covered in sweat and my hair a mess, I groaned and sat up. When I opened my eyes I saw my Breton maid Araelia holding up a light pink and white court dress. She had the biggest smile on her face as I started getting up. Araelia was in her mid thirties, but age was just a number for her. Her body told people that she was young and vibrant, while her mind was old and wise.

"Jarl Balgruuf wants you on the great porch when you are done dressing. He also imformed me that you are to look your best with your hair dressed and makeup on." Araelia said helping me out of my night-gown to put on my new dress.

"Well you can imform my father that I will do as I please and I already had plans for the court wizard take me out past the city walls to collect some ingredients for a poison he is going to teach me how to make." I said with my arms crossed and a stubborn look plastered on my face.

"My Lady, If I don't get you down there in half an hour the Jarl is going to have me head."

"I know this is no way for a woman of my stature to act but my father's company is drab and will probably be the death be the death of me. So if you could tell him im sick and need to be quarantined that would be great." I said while I slipped on the court dress. Araelia rolled her eyes and spun me around so she could tie the laces to my dress tightly causing me to suck in a breath with each rough pull. The old maid sighed heavily.

"I'll see what I can do." Araelia said turning me around so I was now facing her. She placed some heavy material in my hands and said, "Now, you better wear this cloak, or you will get sick for sure, and here is a face wrap to keep that perfect little face of yours warm."

I nodded and slipped on a pair of leather boots that were hidden immediately under my dress and placed a small enchanted ebony dagger into a sheath strapped to my belt. The maid scurried off to tell my father the news and I slipped out the secret door that I had made that went straight out to the court-yard. The snow was up to my shins and was very difficult to walk through gracefully. With the cloak now over my body I was practically camouflaged with the snow. The velvety interior kept the cold air from nipping at my skin, and the white face wrap kept the guards from knowing who I was. Even though they probably knew who I was -The expensive white cloak a dead give away- they knew I was adventurous and not one to stay in the palace. Finally making it out of the town I smiled and hurried down to a small stream where Farengar the court mage was to meet me.

"Ah Lady Caroline, there you are. Does your father know of your whereabouts?" He said giving a smirk already knowing my answer.

"Well, no.. He doesn't. But he wanted me to do something that evolved the court, you know how boring that can be!" I said blushing.

" Fine, I see where you're coming from. Now, we should get to work than." He said crouching beside the stream and waved me over. I walked over to him and noticed a quiet chime. Looking down I noticed him gripping the root of a plant.

"This is a Nirnroot. It's chime may seem peaceful, but when the outer shell is broken it secretes a deadly poison that can kill if it is entered into the blood stream." Farengar went on about the plant, how to coat a weapon with it, how to cook it into food for food poisoning. While listening to the court mage speak highly of the plant I could hear a loud rumble. Looking off into the distance I saw something flying. It was way to big to be a bird so that was cancelled out. The creature was approaching quickly. Farengar noticed that I was preoccupied him self and went bug-eyed.

"Caroline get behind me!" The mage yelled. He summoned an atronach and a ward to cover us from the fire attack done by the creature.

"Farengar what on earth is that!" I cried fascinated.

"Well Caroline," His voice laboured. "That's a-" He was cut off by a near-by guard.

"DRAGON!"

* * *

**How did you like it? **

**Was it good?**

**Anything I need to improve?**

**If so review or PM me tell me what I need to change. If you have any suggestions to the story tell me. I also have a Soul Eater story in progress, So if you watch it then go ahead and read.**

**Alright thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - An old friend

**So here is a short little chapter. Hope you enjoy! PM Me and review, Tell me what you like and don't like, give me any kind of input! **

* * *

"Well Caroline," His voice labored. "That's a-" He was cut off by a near-by guard.

"DRAGON!"

"Protect the princess!" Another guard had said. The dragon swooped down and landed a couple hundred feet away from us, clearing out anything in its path. Guards were aimlessly shooting arrows at the beast, only slightly penetrating its scaly body. Farengar flew his frost magic at the dragon doing more damage then the arrows. The powerful ward was still around us as the fiery dragon breath was being spat at the haul of us.

"No more of my people will die from this beast Farengar, we have to do something!" I yelled over the dragons' loud rumble.

Shrieks were heard from the near by farms. Fathers sent their wives and children into under ground cellars while they led their cattle into the barns. My vision started to blur from the obliterating force that was the dragons voice was sent our way. There was nothing I could do, the only weapon I had was a small ebony dagger and I was still but a novice mage. I took a deep breath and harnessed energy that I never knew existed from my body. My hands were now gripping onto duel swords and my body was now covered in armor. Pushing aside Farengar I ran towards the giant beast. My body was being propelled by a force that was not my own.

I shuddered at the sudden realization that the dragon and I were face to face. Feeling hot breath on my face I knew what was to come and scolded my self for my out burst of courage. A scream now raising in my throat I cracked my neck and relaxed, letting all instincts course through my body. Just when I was about to attack the giant beast I was pushed onto my back by a large male. He put his hand back motioning me to stay. Just when I thought he was about to unleash fury on the beast he yelled at it. A large gust of wind coming out of his mouth.

"GOL HAH DOV!" The dragon then bowed it's head and the walked over to its neck, petting it before jumping on.

"I ask for you not to attack. I have tamed the beast, for now Whiterun and her people should be safe." The man said from atop the beast. I looked up to him, my weapon and armor dissaperating leaving me in my royal white robe.

"What is your name hero? I would like to tell my people of their savior." I said in a regal voice. He smiled and pat the dragons neck.

" Just tell Jarl Balgruuf that it was an old friend." With that the beast flew off into the clouds with the unnamed man. I sighed and turned around only to see a very livid court mage with a scroll in hand.

"I can't believe you! Know wonder you need a babysitter, you could have gotten killed! You stupid girl, what were you thinking? I'm sorry to say but on top of telling your dad of your actions you will also have to write lines on how you are to not to run off into danger. You got that?"

"Yes court mage Farengar." I said with my head down and my cloak hood up.  
As we walked back to the castle I mauled over the current events and who the strange man was. He shouted a strange language at the dragon and it stopped it's actions. Not only did he do that, but he also jumped onto it and rode away. The man new of my father and said they were old friends, but the man didn't look over 25.

"Farengar, I have a question."


	3. Chapter 3 - the truth

"Farengar, I have a question." I said still looking down at my feet as we entered the Whiterun's gates. The mage sighed.

"What is it princess." I took a deep breath.

" Did that man look familiar? He said he was fathers old friend, but he didn't look a day over 25. Who is he?"

" Lady Caroline, I think you should ask your father not me. I don't really remember faces." Farengar opened up the castle door for me politely. My mind filled with unanswered questions I ran up the Dragonsreach steps to see my father lounging in his throne while Proventus and Irileth were arguing with one another. When I was now in sight of everybody, my father pushed him self out of his throne, ran up to me, and enclosed me in an embrace. Completely stunned at his actions I let out a little squeal.

" Caroline your safe." My father said into my hair. I became even more stunned as his words were not harsh and scornful, but soft and worried.

" I'm so sorry dad. I didn't think anything like that would happen!" I said crying into his chest. He back up, his hands now on my shoulders.

" Every one out! You all may have the day off. Me and my daughter need to discuss something." As soon as his last word left his mouth every one either to their bed chamber, or the plains district My father led me to one of the long tables and sat me down, he then kneeled in front of me.

" Listen my daughter, I guess I haven't been very truthful since you got back from Cyrodiil. A lot has happened since you've been gone. News must not have traveled if you have not heard of the dragon attacks. Caroline, I beg of you to stay in Whiterun's walls. The outside world is full of dangerous creatures that would love to have you as a snack. There are bandits, forsworn, hagravens, witches, wherewolves, vampires, spriggans. How will you keep your self safe from all of that and more?" My father said looking into my eyes.

"I've been practicing my magic and potion skills with the court mage, and I can meet up with the companions and they can help me fight!" I yelled.

"Caroline, I've only met one person who can go face to face alone with a dragon and survive. But he is long gone. Last I heard he was in Sovngard trying to defeat Alduin, the god of destruction, and that was long before you were born."

" Father, I met a man who shouted at the dragon and tamed him as if he was a pet. Could It be the same man? The this is, he didn't look a day over 25, and you said you met him before I was born, he would have been just a child."

"He was not a child, he was 24 years of age when I met him, maybe he had a son." Then he whispered to him self. "Did he dragonborn mention anything about being immortal." My ears perked up and I got excited, suddenly a lot more interested in this unnamed man.  
"Did you say dragonborn? I've heard about him in songs that the bards would sing. That must of been him! With a voice wielding power, that man shouted at the beast and it was tamed. Father do you know what this means!"

" Caroline, there is no reason for there to be a dragonborn. Alduin was defeated many years ago."

"Yes I know father. But maybe he is back because there are still some dragons flying about." I say frustrated with him. There must have been a reason he was back, and I bet its because dragons are still roaming skyrim. My father looked at me and then sighed.

"The dragonborn has no reason to be back, most of us can take care of our selves with out his help." I sat on the bench, wide eyed. " Now go to your room and re-think your actions, I want a hundred lines saying you shall not disobey your father, they will be handed in to Farengar in the morning." With that my father got up and walked over the where Farengars work place was and began talking to him in a hushed tone.


End file.
